Multiverse
by Gallant Guy
Summary: A crossover containing characters from Marvel and DC comics, Ranma 12, Dragonball Z, Final Fantasy 78X, and more to come. {Chapter One: The Flash meets Juggernaut. Peter Parker goes on a field trip that'll change his life forever}


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the story other than the plot._

_--------------------------------------_

Black hair tied into a ponytail, and incredible balance all showed as the man stood upon a telephone wire in a martial arts stance. He also wore a red Chinese shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the middle and the red bandanna wrapped around his eyes and the back of his head.

"Apokilips!" He growled at the blue and gray being in front of him.

"Ah, if it isn't the Flash himself," Apokilips crossed his arms over his chest. "And what brings you to this part of New York?"

"Damn it! You know why I'm here!" The Flash exclaimed. "You framed Super Saiyan, and I need evidence to clear his name."

"My dear boy, I don't know what you're talking about," Apokilips said sympathetically. "Super Saiyan has gone on a killing spree."

"Raugh!" The Flash was nothing more than a blur as he attacked the large blue and gray being. Apokilips doubled over, holding his stomach in pain. He countered with a string of punches, hitting only air as the Flash flipped over them and delivered a kick to Apokilips's chest. The blue man flew from the force and crash-landed into a wall, causing it to collapse on him.

"Something's not right here"The Flash looked around cautiously. Apokilips stood from within the crumbled concrete and laughed. As he did so the large being changed into a giant with black hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and black pants with yellow ties on the ankles.

"A holographic disguise," The boy chuckled, tearing a wristband off and throwing it to the ground. "I was told to distract you for a few minutes, but I figure if you're dead we won't have to worry."

"Ryoga?" The raven-haired speedster raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you taller than Shaq?"

"Since I found some crystal in some temple," The giant laughed. "The name's Juggernaut now!"

"Where's Apokilips?" The Flash demanded.

"Far away from here," The teenager laughed and ripped a boulder from the ground and threw it at the Flash, who sidestepped it.

"You know you're too slow to hit me Ryoga," The Flash pulled the bottom of his eye down and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not Ryoga anymore," Ryoga stated, running to a telephone pole and ripping it from the ground, forcing Ranma to leap off it. They then exchanged blows, the Flash dodging and weaving, punching several hundred times a second.

"You can't hurt me anymore Ranma!" Ryoga bellowed.

"What've you done to yourself?" Ranma asked.

"I was tired of losing," Ryoga smirked. The two lunged at each other again.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, large dorky glasses, and no chance in heck of ever getting _her _attention. The seventeen-year old boy, Peter Parker, sighed, watching the red-haired girl he'd known since before he could remember, Mary Jane Watson, walk past him, snuggling with her boyfriend while he wrapped his arm around her. Peter had been excited enough when the field trip to the science lab had begun, but with his best friend, Dick Grayson, absent, he had nothing to distract himself from M.J. and her boyfriend, Trunks Briefs. Trunks was the only guy in class who could compete with himself when it came to science and was the best athlete in school. To make things even better for Trunks, his mother was Bulma Briefs, owner and CEO of Capsule corps; one of the largest companies on the planet.

Realizing he was staring at the couple Peter hastily looked away, turning his camera to a very high tech looking computer console and quickly snapping a picture of it. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention to the stocky man standing beside him. His teacher stood there with a stern expression.

"Mr. Parker, I told you to stay away from pictures involving the computers," The man shook his head, causing his black hair to sway. "I'll let you get away with it this once, but keep the camera to the students and away from the technology. Understand?"

Peter nodded sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. McCoy."

Hank McCoy patted Peter's shoulder with a large hand and sauntered off, going over to where MJ and Trunks were kissing and separating them. Peter turned his attention to a small case near some plants without a sign on it, oddly enough it contained vegetation and rocks set in a way for something like a lizard to live in, but it was empty.

"I see our radiated spider has caught your attention," A feminine voice stated somewhat proudly. Peter's gaze changed from the case to the woman behind him. She possessed blue hair and beautiful features.

"Um... yes," Peter was always shy around strangers, much less ones that were gorgeous women.

"We took a form of radiation to genetically alter three spiders, each with something that made it unique; one had webs stronger than any other, another had super leaping abilities, and one that actually had a sixth sense for danger, then we combined their DNA and made a clone with all the traits of the others," The blue haired woman explained.

"Only one thing bothers me, Ms... " Peter had no idea what to call her; there was no nametag or anything on her white jacket to identify her.

"Briefs, but you can call me Bulma," She held out her hand, which Peter shook nervously.

"Mrs. Briefs! The owner of Capsule Corp?"

"That would be me. Now I'd like to hear what you were going to say about the spiders, you seemed to be onto something."

Peter blushed, not really used to praise from non-relatives. "I was going to point out that the DNA would be incompatible and eventually the cells would try to force the alien DNA out, more or less committing suicide, killing the spider."

"You'd be surprised how many of my scientists didn't think of that when they tried it. You're something kid," Bulma winked at Peter. "But that's where the radiation treatments come in. We've forced the DNA to totally fuse together, which is why we've also put him in this special case. The radiation makes it very dangerous, it actually has to be handled by people wearing suits in case they get bitten."

"Is the spider being worked on right now?" Peter asked. "Because the cage is empty."

Bulma looked startled. "I didn't think it was, but some scientists here must've taken it for more tests, they take their work to seriously sometimes."

They both laughed and Bulma excused herself to see where the spider was. Peter realized he'd been left behind and hastily ran to catch up to the class, where they were watching a demonstration of a new capsule that could carry life forms in it. Peter slowed down when he reached the crowd and leaned against a pillar, not noticing an oddly colored spider crawling from it onto him, eventually reaching his hand and taking a large bite.

"Ow!" Peter cried out, shaking his hand. The spider fell to the floor where Mr. McCoy, who'd been standing next to him, promptly stepped on it.

"Are you okay Peter?" Mr. McCoy asked. Peter cradled his hand and nodded.

"It just surprised me," He lied, not wanting to worry his teacher. In the back of his mind he listened to Bulma's voice telling him how dangerous the spider was. All Peter could do was hope this was just a regular one.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Ryoga, stop this!" Ranma leaned back to dodge a powerful swipe. This fight was too much of a standoff, the Flash couldn't get hit and the Juggernaut couldn't be hurt.

"You've made my life hell!" Ryoga launched another attack. "You can't hurt me and eventually I _will_ land a hit on you.

"Not on my watch," A feminine voice stated. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A large black dome appeared over Juggernaut, effectively trapping him.

"What's going on?" Juggernaut pounded on the blackness with no effect. Ranma winked at the giant.

"My girlfriend," He chuckled. A woman with long black hair tied in an unusual bun with lacquered chopsticks stood near the Juggernaut. She wore a black skintight bodysuit with a navy robe over that.

"I can't hold this much longer and you can't beat him," The woman stated. "I suggest a tactical retreat.

With a nod and a blur, Ranma ran to her and picked her up.

"What brings you here Lulu?" Ranma asked. The pale woman rolled her eyes.

"Try and stick to calling me 'Black Witch' in public," Black Witch said. The Flash smirked.

"Alrigh Witchy-poo," Ranma joked. Lulu rolled her eyes again and suppressed a smile.

"The Justice Soldiers thought you might need some back up," She explained. "They sent Logan as well.

"Where's good ol' Grizzly anyways?" Ranma asked.

"Probably getting drunk at the nearest pub," Lulu sighed. "Let's get back to J.S. headquarters or something, he'll catch up.

"And we're off!" Ranma sped up.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

An old man with black hair that had gray streaks coursing through it finished replacing the light bulb with a final twist.

"And the good Lord said 'Let there be light'," He quoted, and the light turned on. "And there it was, a whole 60 watts of it.

"God will be happy with you Cid Kramer, but I'd prefer you to get down before you fall on your backside," A middle-aged woman with flowing black hair commented. Cid waved the comment off and climbed down the ladder.

"Well Edea, I'm sure at least Peter will be happy, he's got to go visit a science lab for school," Cid chuckled. "He'll be impossible to shut up at dinner tonight.

"Oh hush, you love it," Edea said as she set a steaming bowl down on the dinner table. The front door opened and Peter walked in, sweating and panting heavily.

"Hey guy!" Cid said happily. "Have a good day at... -?" He stopped when Peter came closer to his line of sight.

"Are you okay?" Edea went over to Peter, who dodged her and went upstairs.

"Fine, just really tired," He lied.

"Would you like a bite of food?" Edea asked.

"No thanks, had a bite," Peter called from his room. He took off his shirt and walked to his bed, but the pounding headache he'd had since a little after the spider-bite was only increasing. He saw his reflection in a nearby mirror, which appeared fuzzy and could hardly be seen. Eventually everything blurred together and the only thing he knew from there was blackness.

----------------------------------

_Enjoy? I hope so. The next chapters will be better and will definitely show the twists of the many crossovers._


End file.
